


Scrap-Mouse -JunkersxReader

by BabyPandu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Orphans, Violence, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: After growing up in the horrors that is Australia after the explosion in the Omnium, you come across some strange characters. Offering you a job after seeing your skill, how far will you make it with the wanted duo?





	1. One Mans Junk is Another Mans Ammunition

The outback was a wasteland. The land virtually uninhabitable after the explosion. That was roughly twenty years ago though. You were only a baby when it happened, but you survived through the radiation and other hardships the new territory had brought. Junkertown was were you had originally lived for the first few years. Once you got into the groove of nonstop moving and scavenging, things became easy. You no longer lived in Junkertown, making the outskirts of Australia your home. Staying near beaches and ground zero, the spot of the explosion that made your home what it was. The radiation had gotten to you over the years, your mind scattered. Some call you insane, a maniac. You like to look at yourself as a visionary. Making mechanical wonders from what you found in the scrap, nothing like what others made. Junkers like yourself who preferred on creating things, were more on the side of robotics. Making things like the wrenched omnics.

Not you. You loved the look of vehicles. Tanks to be more specific. You loved the way they could run over the land and plow anything in their path. Putting your own twist on them was your favorite though, making a tall crow's nest or giving it a more boat like feel. A hope to make a tank that could go in the water as well, to get off this God forsaken land. You had your sights set on larger things. Or so you hoped, you had only heard rumors about lands outside of Australia and the wasteland. But you had never left Junkertown until just a few years back. But you heard tales of other Junkers who made their way out to the lands, a chance to pillage and create. The thought sent a chill up your spine, not being able to stop yourself from giving a maniacal little giggle.

Ground Zero was a large building that the omnics had been calling home after they were given the land. All you knew about the past was your people were very upset that your home was given away, so they took it back. Only down side was they had made Australia what it was today. An explosion here, caused a large hunk of the building to blow out, smaller explosions scattered from what was left. The building still stood, decaying in the outback heat. Barely standing on broken legs. You normally scavenged the inner parts of the main building, not many people daring to go that far in because the radiation got worst the deeper you went. But you didn't seem to mind. The more radiation just caused your hair to stand on end, nothing you weren't use to.

You were in a newer territory in ground zero. It's where some of the better scores were found. Microchips, conveyor belts, casings and remains of omnics. It was higher quality scrap among the junk. Boy was it heaven for you. Crawling on all fours as you went about climbing a seemingly vertical metal wall to get to the top of a destroyed part of what used to be a building that omnics stayed in. Your toes grip tight to the end of the wall as you lean over a larger pile of destroyed robots. Your skinny arms push away at the scrap, leaning in, you use your teeth to pull off a few wires. Taking them out from between your teeth you examine them closely. After deciding a few of them are worth keeping you shove them deep into a pocket in your baggy shorts, the only thing keeping them on was a rope tightly wrapped around your thin form.

You continue to push through the various piles of scrap, being picky in what you decided to either stow away in your bag or into your pockets. You didn't have a lot of room or a lot of space so you couldn't afford to grab everything that caught your eye. You were scrawny. Not doing too much to find food or trade for it. Whatever you found in the scrap heaps you kept as your own score. Whenever you did trade it was mostly for food. You had been wearing the same cloths for as long as you could remember. A baggy, once white but now a sickly yellow and brown colored, tank top. Your barley held up shorts and a backpack. You didn't need anything else. Shoes didn't hold up long enough for you to bother with them, you could get better grip and traction with your feet than you ever could with shoes.

It was getting dark, taking a glance around the ground zero site you took a breath. It was best to get back to what was yours before someone happened to find it. Before you could start to make your way down the heap you hear the sound of footsteps. A pair of footsteps to be specific. One heavy and softer ones off beat from itself, more of a patter. You quietly pressed yourself down into the mountain you perched on, blending yourself into the junk. Watching as you wait the pair of heavy footfalls made their way towards you. (E/C) eyes watching from a distance as you caught sight of the intruders coming through the far entrance.

One was a heavy and tall man, he seemed to be wearing a mask that was similar to the boars you came across. He didn't have a shirt on, exposing his gargantuan gut with markings on it. A gentle clinking of chains as you caught sight of his weapons on his waist, a makeshift gun of sorts and a hook on either side of him. His large meaty hand gently resting on the hook as he walked. Most other details were hard to make out from such a distance. The other was lanky, not quite as tall but still up there. He didn't appear to be wearing much other than a pair of shorts, and his weapons. From what you could see, they looked all like Jerry rigged explosives. A sound of wood tapping caught your ear, noting his peg-leg tapping impatiently as they paused in the door way.

The lanky fellow growled something to the heavy man, something you couldn't make out from this distance. You continued to watch them, they spoke more for a few minutes before the large one looked around. You could feel your muscles spasm in place, itching to get out of sight before you were noticed. Not that you were scared, you just didn't want the chance of them getting to your loot. You moved to back away, hoping to get down before you were noticed and out to safety. Only if omnics were still trying to ruin your life, even in death. Your foot got caught in the join of a broken bot, causing you to tumble half way down the mountain of garbage. In panicked flailing you managed to grab hold of a slab of metal jutting out of the side of the junk. Fingers and toes digging into the rusted metal.

The commotion had not gone unnoticed. As you returned to focus the two appeared alert, already weapons out at hearing the mass amount of scrap you pulled down the heap with you. Your eyes locked onto the lanky Junker, he watched with what looked to be a grenade launcher in a prosthetic fore arm. He grumbled something to the other Junker, causing him to nod. A toothy grin covered the grimy face of the shorter Junker, he put his launcher at rest over his shoulder.

"'Ello there doll. What brings a little lady like you all the way out 'ere? " The blond asked as he hobbled his way closer to you, the peg leg making a soft tap on the ground with each step.

You said nothing in response as you pulled yourself up onto the slab keeping you half way up the mountain of garbage and junk. You sat crouched, tilting your head as he approached you cautiously. Moving your attention to the large fellow that looked to have moved, looking around and ignoring the blonde's words to keep attention on him you caught sight of the fat man. He had somehow made his way towards you without your noticing. You crinkled your nose and gritted your teeth with a growl, much to that of an animal.

"Oi! Look to me ya stupid cunt!" The lanky Junker snapped, causing your gaze to fix on him again. "Just give us what ya got that's good, and we may let'a go in one piece. Don't that sound fine?"

In response you leap off your slab and clung to the wall of scrap, climbing up it on all fours as fast as you could. Your feet finding holds in robot heads, bent pipes, loose wires among other things. Never looking back, and not bothering to listen as he began to yell at you. Once back on top of the mountain you looked at your hands, the inner folds of your fingers were crusted with dried blood, most likely from when you caught yourself from falling. You could feel the same tingle your fingers gave from your toes as well. Oh well.

Ignoring the small sting you began to leap over bits of the mountain, leftover crumbled parts of the foundation of the building and broken omnics.

"Ah let her go! Nothen a mouse can do." You heard the man call from afar.

You slowed yourself at hearing this. Was it a ploy to get you to come back, a ruse set to get you to come back to your demise? Or was the bugger being serious? All in all, you didn't have all the parts you needed to finish your craft. You sure as hell weren't going to leave without them, let alone let these fools drive you away from precious material. With a quiet snarl you slowly pulled off your pack and began to pull out small things you thought would be useful. A handle of a screwdriver, a skinny but strong piece of rusted iron, and few pieces of rope. Pulling out a small battery operated welding tool you had made before you got to work.

Once you were done with your two creations, you had managed to make a small rusted dagger and a onetime grappling hook made out of rope and a few really strong magnets you had found a while back. As you crawled your way back, your grappling hook at your side and your knife in belt you perch yourself down against the ridge of the scrap. You saw them, they did appear to not be interested in you anymore, moving towards a blocked door to another room. The fat man groaned as he began to pull away debris blocking their way. A smile played on your lips, now was your chance to get a sneaky shot in, before you could reach for your grappling hook you heard a soft click from somewhere behind you.

Crouching lower you peered behind you and saw it. Brows furrowed as you glared at the bent over omnic atop a nearby heap. He didn't look like any omnic you had ever seen, mostly because it was in working order. It also appeared new, slick with a white coat of paint. Equipped with a rifle of sorts, taking aim at the two Junkers across the great room. A small snarl escaped your lips, you weren't going to get scared of and get your kill stolen all in one day. Taking hand of your grappling hook you took aim before tossing it up. The rope silently swung itself around, before lightly clicking to the magnet on itself. Giving a light tug you could tell the magnets would probably need that fat man pulling to ever get it down. You heard another soft click, looking over to see the omnic taking aim, its slick appendage heading for the trigger.

Kneeling you swiftly jumped up and the mountain, holding tight to the rope with the rusted knife in between your teeth tightly. Your feet landed on impact with the robots face, a shot fired out of its gun loudly echoing through the room. You didn't see where the shot landed and frankly didn't care. The kick wasn't nearly enough to take out a state of the art omnic. Without a word the ominic reached for you, pushing hard on your chest, you stumbled backwards a bit. A commotion went on behind you, stealing a glance back you could see the Junkers were now preoccupied with more omnics that had closed in after the shot fired off.

Turning back too late a cold metallic hand wrapped around your neck and heaved you up. Looking back into lifeless eyes that glowed a low red color, the omnic tightened its hold on you. You gave a low gurgled growl of sorts as you threw your leg up and kicked it hard under the chin. The omnic dropped you and catching itself before falling it seemed to stalk towards you again. Explosions behind you seemed to catch the omnics attentions, you took the chance, barreling towards the omnic as fast as you could, taking the knife from your mouth and jamming it into the robots side over and over. After a few stabs it fell to the ground, sparking and giving strange sounds, like metal scraping against metal. An omnic cry of distress.

Leaving it there you turned, seeing more omnics going after your kills you took action. The Junkers were seeming to have a blast as they continued to take out omnics, well at least the shorter one was. You couldn't tell what the big guy was thinking with that mask on. But they were getting cocky from what you could see, no longer watching their back. A larger omnic about the height of the big Junker was making his way behind them with a larger assault rifle in hand.

Taking no time to waste you spring off the new heap onto the rope again, running along the side of the mountain to gain speed. Your feet leaping, running and pushing of metal, wood and other various scraps on the pile to go faster. Swinging across the room you let go of the rope, soaring towards the large omnic from behind. It seemed more than startled as you wrapped your legs around his neck. The robot shooting randomly in startling surprise before attempting to pull you off, grasping at your hair and scalp and tugging hard.

Your legs kept there hold though as you plunged your knife into its shoulder, moving your foot hold some so you could rip back its head, giving away its weaker neck area. Plunging your head in you began to rip at its cords with your teeth, pulling out wire after wire with your teeth. The omnic sputtered as it began to spaz, giving out cries to stop. Taking your knife out of its chest piece and jabbing it into the broken cords and wires in its neck the animatronic falling to the floor with a stutter. Huffing, you stand above the dismantled omnic.

"Oi, look at the little savage we got 'ere Roadie!" The scrawny Junker exclaimed. "You're not what Oi thought ya were at all! You're much better."

Looking up you could see the two men approaching. You lowered your body to all fours and backed away, scrunching up your nose as you bared your teeth.

A laugh escaped the shorter man, more of a high pitched giggle that be. "Right ol' animal you are, wouldn' ya agree?"

"Feral child." The fat man corrected gruffly under the mask.

"What'vr she is, I think she would be a great addition to our heists. Small. Quick. Crafty! Definitely someone who would help with high security jobs overseas."

That caught your ear. Overseas. They had been there? Planning to go back?

The large man only grunted in response to the smaller man. "Remember last time we tried to get a third helper."

"Aye! It'll be different this time! She's not like that last one! She's smart!" He screamed with a laugh, "Plus any girl who will rip a walking piece of scrap apart with 'er teeth is got a place with us in my book. What'd ya say? Like to join us?"


	2. Not a Child, Not an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting two new survivors like you, one of them has taken a liking to how you get things done. The other does not seem as thrilled. How will you handle this predicament?

Join them? While an appealing offer to go overseas, you almost had the means to do so by yourself. You didn’t need anyone to accompany you. You had yourself and yourself alone to carry out anything you needed. It wasn’t any different now.

Both men had continued to stare at you, waiting for your answer. You scrunched your nose up and reared back from them. In a fluid movement you moved to run, ignoring the yelling that came from them as you ran towards the main entrance.

You felt the warm rays of the outback sun lightly kiss your cheeks, the sight of the wasteland finally a welcoming one!

Suddenly the world was turned on its side and you felt a sharp jabbing pain around your middle. A sound of pain escaped your lips as the outside world was ripped away. You heard the loud clanking of chains before your body slammed against a hard wall of fat. Your head gripped tight in a large hand while your body was held within one of the fat man’s fists. His hook falling to the floor with a clatter.  
“Ooh oh! Good snag on ‘er Hoggie!” The other Junker giggled and stamped his feet giddily. “Didn’t think you would be getting away that easily now did ya?”

You heard the deep huffing breath beside you as the pig nearly pushed his masked face against the side of yours. Staying there, exasperated for a moment, before you began to struggle and push him away. Your hands desperately pushing away at the leather mask next to your face.

“Don’t run again.” The deep voice warned, pulling you away with a grunt. At a distance now the man still held you in one hand, his one hand almost being able to wrap all the way around your thin middle.  
You gave a snarl and shook your head violently, pushing at his thick fat fingers and kicking wildly at his arm. All to no avail as the large man began to walk. He gave a grunt as he tugged hard on your homemade grappling hook, the magnets snapping apart and falling to the ground.

“Oi! What do you expect me to do with this?” Blondey yelled as he was tossed the rope and magnets. You didn’t see the fat man motion him something before his other large hand held to your head again. Using his meaty fingers to hold your head in place.

All you could do was watch as the Junker leaned over, snapping the magnets around your neck. Just as they snapped you fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Now on the ground again you quickly got up and began to run. Your arms and legs moving fast on all fours, but the magnets and ropes suddenly lurched you back again. Coughing and hacking as you moved to get up, only to have a large boot pressed against your face and the floor.

You squealed in pain, your fingers wrapping around the footwear in hopes of pushing it off. More pressure was added to your skull as you screamed in pain.  
“I said don’t run.” A deep voice rumbled from above before moving off your head.

It felt as if your chest was on fire, moving like a vexed mouse. You could feel your heart thumping under your chest. Before you had a moment to react you were coughing, the pig dragging you across the floor by the rope. 

“Well he did try to warn ya now didn’t he?” Glancing up, the shorter Junker was following behind you and the large one. Looking down at you with a cheeky grin. “Should’a just said you would join us from the start… hmm… What’s your name?”

Without giving him the pleasure of responding you took to looking at your new collar, stolen property used against you, in hopes of seeing if you could get it off. Seeing the ropes your eyes widened a thought came into your head. Your knife. Looked around your person frantically, desperately looking for your weapon. You slumped over defeated, remembering that it was in the neck of the omnic. You sat still as the men began to move debris away from the door they wanted to get into before. Minutes passes, they felt like hours, you began to drum your fingers on the metal floor as you waited. 

You were suddenly yanked up to your feet by the rope. Coughing and rubbing your throat you glared up at the man, only to be returned with a silent glance from behind the mask.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me your name, guess I'll just hav'ta name ya." The junker continued. "Hmm, called ya mouse earlier didn't i? That won't do. What do you think Roadie?"

When he only got a grunt in response he gave a cheeky laugh. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! Scrap-mouse. Got a nice ring to it I think!"

They had cleared the doorway, the hog looking man holding the rope with one arm while prying open the old door with the other. As the door was pulled open you caught a glance on what was inside. A small boat. It looked small and old. It had one cabin and and maybe a two cylinder engine. With how people talked about crossing the ocean, how hard it was, you had heavy doubts on how well it would sail. The one you had been making for the years was way better than this piece of shit! If you were going to be forced to go with these men you were not riding in that garbage.

The man tugged on your rope towards the boat.

You refused, pulling away from him best you could. Hard as you could you tugged on the rope, trying to get him to stop, or at least turn around to look at you.

"Just give it up already, you're coming with us one way or another mate."

You shook your head violently and pulled harder on the rope. "Nhhh!" You whined out.

"And she speaks, well kinda. Hold on there mate, think she's trying to talk to us."

They both stopped and turned to you, giving a glare you pointed back towards the exit. They looked to each other in confusion, he pulled on the rope again.

"We're leaving tonight to Indonesia." He mumbled under the mask.

Your face scrunched up into a glare as you pointed again towards the outback.

"We're not going back." He grumbled a bit louder, hand tightening around the rope.

Shaking your head you pointed again, this time with a snarl.

"Ya know this would be a lot easier if you talked mate." The smaller junker but in before the other one could get a word in.

"They're feral. They can't talk, are you sure you want to take them along?" He huffed, you could feel the glare he gave from behind the mask.

"Yes I'm sure! I got a great feeling about this! Plus, I've already given 'em a name, no turning back now!"

You were already tired of these junkers, they only kept you from going home at this point. Who did they think they were anyway. Thinking they could just take you like this.

Fools.

"Let's at least give her a chance! Probably got some good stuff where she wants to go." The skinny boy said with a toothy grin, leaning in close to you. You backed away some, not enjoying the closeness. You prefer not to be able to see your reflection in the mans golden tooth.

The pig man grunted,"Fine." He seemed annoyed at almost anything, even more so at the smaller man. It didn't seem like they had the best relationship between them. It made you wonder why they were together traveling like this. Pulling you out of your thoughts the man gave another grunt under his breath, without another word from either of him and yourself you set off. That meaning the fat fellow and yourself, the other junker couldn't seem to shut up. He was drowning on about how he loved the name he came up for you.

He soon intruded asking if you had a backpack, only responding with a nod.

"Oi, don't you worry ya little head. I'll back in a jiffy. Don't want ya trying to run off on us now do we?" He laughed before hobbling off in the area he had last seen you. It may take a while for him to get it from the top of the heaps of scrap.

"Roadhog." You heard the deep voice grumble behind you.

You raised a brow, giving the junker a confused look as he spoke.

"His is Junkrat." He grumbled again.

That's all he spoke though, he didn't really explain what he was talking about. This made the lack of communication you could have with these men even more upsetting. You could only assume he was talking about their names. You had sworn you had heard those names before, or at least one of them. It was nagging at you, but never coming close enough for you to remember. You shrugged the feeling off as you heard a familiar giggle and tap of a peg leg. 

The Junker known as Junkrat soon came into view from around the corner of a heap. He held your backpack slung over his shoulder with a large grin on his face. "Couldn't help but take a quick gander on what ya had. Good eye I must admit!"

Giving a nod to his compliment you hold out your arm for your bag. He seemed confused at first, his eyes widen before bursting into a fit of loud laughter.

"You think I'm just going to hand over your stuff?! You think I was born yesterday mate?"

You snort in anger before starting to walk again, not being happy about any of this. Not being able to hold your own things, though you could understand it. If you were in there place you wouldn't let them have anything of theirs either. That didn't mean you couldn't be mad about it. It didn't help they had you tied on a leash like an animal! You were not an animal! Just because you couldn't-... didn't like to talk, didn't mean you were stupid.

"This better be quick." Roadhog mumbled softly as you walked.

"Oi, we got all the time in the world Roadie! You're not a little curious to what the cunt has to offer?" You could hear Junkrat rummaging through your bag as he talked to his buddy.

Deep down you couldn't believe you were just going to take them to your creation. You had spent years crafting it to be just right. Only getting to test it every once and a while, it was quite big and you didn't like to draw attention to yourself when you didn't need to. But now was a better time than any, especially when your life depended on it. As you lead the way, your mind traveled back to earlier. Roadhog. You swore you had heard that name before. You just couldn't remember where. A nickname of someone you knew? No. You would remember if you knew anyone like him, and he would have probably remembered you. 

You hadn't realized how far you had been walking until your feet hit the familiar cold ground. Having had taken them to a huge eucalyptus tree. Under the tree were huge piles of scrap scattered around. You lived very close to Ground Zero. It was the best for you, no one liked to stay around radiation areas. 

Your legs were already sore from walking upright, you were not use to walking upright on two legs in a very long time. Once you learned to run and walk faster on all fours you didn't see the need to keep walking like this. But you didn't like the feeling Roadhog gave you when you walked like that. He looked at you like you were lower than him, like you really were an animal. You hated it, that look.

Roadhog lead you around the piles until you stopped them at one of the particularly large piles. Both men had almost kept walking, stopping when they saw you looking at the heap. 

"This is it?" Junkrat asked with a tilt of the head. "What the fuck ya got us all the way out here for?! I knew this would be a waste of time, cheeky cunt! Roadhog why didn't we just get on the boat!?"

The hog gave a low threatening groan, his hand tightening around your leash. He went to yell at the other junker, but before he could you made your way to the pile and began to dig your way into it. Your hands pulling at pieces of metal, garbage and other various random things. 

"What is it doing now?!" Junkrat yelled, pulling at his eyelids irritated. 

Without a word Roadhog came to your aid, his strengths and size moving away the scrap faster than your skinny arms ever could. After a few minutes of removing scrap, you saw the pig uncover a hatch. You give a hop and point, making a sound of satisfaction as you pointed. Thankfully you got to the man before he could ask more questions, pointing to your backpack on his back.

"What? You need something out of this?"

You nod with a grunt. He gives a look to Roadhog, he simply follows your move, giving only a nod and a grunt. Without another word shockingly you were given your bag. Zipping it open you quickly search through the various things in the pack, a large smile covering your face as you pull out a key ring with three rings on it. The two men watch you as you climb up to the hatch, keys in hand. Fiddling with the keys a moment you find the right one, not hesitating to use it to unlock the door. Using all your strength you pull the handle on the hatch, the metal screaming as it opened up. It looked barley large enough for the fat man to squeeze his way in. You motion to them before climbing your way inside.

You move around inside the mysterious area, your hands searching in pitch black air only to find a switch on the wall. Flipping it caused a chain reaction of a few shitty lights to turn on. The area was smaller than you remember as the fat man managed to pull himself inside after Junkrat. 

"Holy Duly, now what do we have here Scrap-mouse?" 

You watched as they looked around the semi cramped area. It was the size of a medium shed inside. The walls made of various materials you found in the outback wasteland. It had a few shelves for storage in the back and a single large bed made out of what looked to be three or four broken beds stitched together. In the front away from the hatch was a single seat sculpted out of a stool and the back of a crap computer chair. In front was a control panel, and a steering wheel for a boat. 

Messing with your keys again you pull out one, taking your seat in the front. You heard the hatch shut and the tapping as Rat made his way next to you. Not bothering to look over at him, you stuck the key in the slot near the wheel and twisted it in place. The entire room rumbled to life, the sound of an large engine muting whatever Junkrat asked. Letting it warm up a bit you gave a loud laugh, the feeling of the homemade engine rattling your bones. Thrilling you, your foot slammed hard on a petal at your feet. The world filled with noise as your vehicle launched forward.

"Is this a tank!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in love with writing this. Two chapters out today because the other one was already out for a while on Fanfiction.net. I'm not sure how often I will be updating this. I hope to get a new chapter out once a week. What does everyone think about this chapter? Anything I can do better or anything you want to see? Tell me! ^^


	3. What's Mine is Mine and What's Yours is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dragged along you show the boys a better ride crafted by your own two hands. Though things turn a bit sour once at sea.

Some time had passed as you three cruised across the land, plowing down anything in your path inside your creation. Only a few minutes it took you to get back to the edge of Ground Zero, parking your tank near the edge of the beach. 

“So…” The annoying Rat started again.”This tank is mighty impressive and all, but we can’t fit it on the boat.”

You shake your head in response, flipping a few switches on the far side of the control panel in a specific order. The older men waited, the vehicle began to shift on its own. Clanking sounds as metal panels moved into a different position. The change wasn’t very visible from the inside but it did feel like something had changed about your tank.

“Ok… Still can’t fit it on the boat.” He chimed in again.

You hear Roadhog walking before the creak of the bed catches your ear. Great, the bed you spent so long on sewing together was going to get caved in on by the fattest man in Australia. “Won’t need to. It is a boat.”

A smile formed ear to ear on your face, at least one of them was smart. Junkrat started to question you, cutting himself off to catch himself when you slammed your foot on the gas pedal. The tank lurched forward towards the ocean, gliding down the sandy beach. The aquatic tank clashed against the ocean, jostling everything inside. It took a moment for everything to calm down again, but once it did it was quiet. 

You took in the much needed silence, it broke quickly when the air was filled with a maniacal laugh. 

“This is way better than that dingy we had Roadie! Junker engineering at its finest I should say!” 

His praise of your creation made you smile, a warm feeling of pride fluttered in your chest. After some time you locked the steering wheel in place with a piece of metal pipe. Standing from your captain's seat you jogged your way to the back of the ship, stopping near Roadhog on the bed and a few cabinets. Your hands fumbled to open the drawer, rummaging through the random thing you had stored inside. Finally you pulled out a small folded piece of paper and an old compass. 

Feeling the hogs gaze you quickly close the drawer and ran your way back to your seat. Removing the metal pipe, unfolding the paper to show a small part of a map, and placing the compass in a small holder near the wheel. With everything now ready you sat back, holding onto the side of the wheel with your feet to keep it steady as you looked at the map and compass, studying the locations. Keeping track of where you left, marking it onto the map with a lead marking. With your route set you hung the map next to the compass near the wheel.

______________________________________________

Hours passed. By this point it was already very late, you could barely keep your eyes open. But you had to stay away. It could be death if they got off their course in the middle of the night. You didn’t quite trust those two either, you wouldn't dare sleep with them around. 

Junkrat was long gone asleep, his nasal snores echoing inside the small room. You knew that Roadhog wasn’t asleep, you could feel his eyes searing into your back. He still held the rope, the rope that kept you prisoner. It scratched at your neck, making positive you would have a rash by the time you got it off. If you ever got it off. 

You had a hard time seeing a way out of this. No weapons, leashed up and with eyes all you pretty much all the time. You heaved a sigh as you turned on a small overhead light, Junkrat had turned off most the lights when he had decided to go to sleep. You weren't worried too much, you know how to keep on course for the most part. Follow North until you hit land. You figured one of them, probably Roadhog would take over once you were near land. 

That was probably going to take a while though. You had never take a longer trip on sea than a test ride. You could feel yourself getting more tired as the night trudged on. After a few more hours you heard the bed shift about and one of them get up. The heavy footsteps letting you know who it was. 

“Move over.” Roadhog said, causing you to look back up at him. 

When you didn’t comply right away he tugged on the rope. Still refusing to move he moved to grab you, only to have to dodge away from his grasp.

“You’re tired.” He said simply. “Go.”

You shook your head and pointed, implying him to go to bed. As much as you wanted to sleep, there was no way in hell you were letting your guard down around these two.

“If we were going to kill you don’t you think we would have done it by now?” He almost growled at you.

Putting thought into it you nodded, but the way he worded it didn’t make you feel any better. It let you know, that even though you weren’t dead didn’t mean they didn’t still want to kill you. Junkrat was a bit odd, being the one who wanted to take you along. Roadhog was the one you were really worried about. He didn’t like you, nor did you like him. He was hesitant about you and for good reason. At this point you wished you would have let that omnic shoot him. 

“Go.”

Hearing the demand again, and not wanting to make him upset you got up from your seat. Roadhog taking your place as captain in your chair. When he sat you could see the homemade chair strain under him. Was this man out to ruin all of your furniture?! 

Grumbling softly to yourself you went over to your bed, finally willing to give into sleeping. Only to find Junkrat sprawled across your bed, and a large indent to where the fat man had been lying down. You could feel hatred bubble in your chest. All of your hard work was being shit on by these men. 

You wanted to do something, build something that would rid you of these two forever. You looked around for your pack only to see it clutched in Junkrat’s hands, under his head like the worst pillow in the world. 

Groaning softly to yourself you chose to just deal with what was handed to you. Crawling onto the bed with a huff you spun around in place on all fours, like a dog trying to get comfortable before laying down. You fit perfectly in the middle of the indent the fat man made. It was still warm from his body. 

Finding yourself more and more tired with the longer you stayed still it wasn’t surprising when you finally fell asleep.

______________________________________

You woke up to the room feeling incredibly warm. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes before bouncing off the bed. Looking about the cabin of the tank it was empty and the hatch was closed. 

Where were they?

Wait. 

What did you care! They were gone! Now was your chance!

Making your way quickly to the front of the tank you saw it was parked at the end of a bay. An abandoned dock by the look of it. As you imagined the key was gone, they probably took it to make sure you didn’t leave without them. Jokes on them, you had a back up plan to this. 

Crawling under the control panel you unscrewed some bolts and pulled the metal panel off, ready to hot-wire your own creation when… there was no wires there… no ignition to hotwire. Only a sticky note with a strange smiley face on it, signed with someone's name. Though you couldn't read you assumed it was Junkrats. 

With a growl you ran fast on all fours towards the hatch, ready to pull it open only to find it locked! They locked you in! How badly did they want you!? How much of an asset were you to them?!

It didn’t matter. This was personal. They too what was yours, and you were going to get it back. You searched around the cabin, seeing they had also taken your backpack. You tapped your foot furiously as you thought, a bright smile crossed your face as you remembered your last resort plan. Pushing aside the bed with all your strength you came face to face with another metal panel. Unscrewing some bolds before pulling off the metal paneling. Inside lead to the inner workings of your creation, just big enough for you to crawl in. 

Squeezing your way inside, you felt just how much hotter it was in between the layers of metal. Panting like an animal as you went crawling about the sides of middle walls before making it up to the top. Your hands searched across the warm metal, coming across a small lever. Quickly pulling it another hatch opened on the top. You pull yourself through quickly, gasping at the fresh air. 

You take a moment to compose yourself before looking around, taking in your new surroundings. It looked very… strange. Tropical. Palm trees scattered the edges of the beach. High ridges of cliffs went off past the sand. The air felt humid and swampy, different from what you were use to. While most of Australia was humid, ground zero had dry air to breath. This air was thick and felt like you would drown in it. You began to sweat as you crawled down the tank, taking care not to touch it with your bare skin too much, the metal stinging to touch. 

Hopping off the top of the tank and onto a nearby dock you looked around.You search for any sign of the junkers. Your feet pattered against the wood as you walked, so far there was no trace of them. 

You noticed the dock leading to a dirt road, a dirt road back to what looked to be a small town. Very small. A civilized town, but very small. Probably a fishing town. The houses were closely nested together from what you could see. Cloth draped from building to building in a desperate attempt to block out the sun on the streets. Few people were out walking around, none of them the ones you wanted to find. 

At some point you began to wonder if they were even going to come back… Had they just left you in the tank to die? You would have died from dehydration sooner than later. How long had they been gone in the first place.

Just as you were about to turn back to the tank, wondering if there was another way to get it started and leave, a loud explosion came from inside the town. A cloud of smoke rose into the sky when you turned around. Without hesitation you got on all fours and ran towards it, you knew who the culprit had to be.

Turning corners after corner of the cramp, maze like town you soon came across an adobe building up in flames. The one and only Junkrat giving a crazed laugh. 

“You think you can steal from us and just get away with it mate?!” He yelled, aiming his launcher around the corner and firing a few grenades off. A few seconds passed before bright explosions followed, causing the mental junker to start to laugh again. “Everything's blowing up!”

You glare at him before charging him, jumping and tackling him by the waist.

“What the fuck!?” Junkrat exclaimed, pushing you off roughly. He readied to fire at you but paused and gave a grin. “Aye! It’s you! How did you get out of the tank?”

Before you could give any form of answer he cut you off.”Oh, not important now I know. Here take this. We could use a hand Mouse.”

Not giving you time to react he threw you a small pistol. It seemed in good condition, a military one at that. He probably stole it. You were tempted to point it at him, but he was already gone back around the corner towards the burning building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting too many chapters in a row? They'll start to slow down here. I'm going to try and get on a scheduled of posting every Wednesday and Saturday, putting them up around midday my time. As usual I love hearing feedback! Let me know what you think, what you would like to see and any other ideas you may have!


	4. Anger, a Bike and Explotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boiling with anger you find yourself helping these two. How much more can you really take?

Pissed was a small term to define your emotions at this point. You still had the damned rope around your neck, not being able to pull the fucking magnets off of you. Left in a alley way with a pistol you couldn't help but feel more angry than before. You were off of Australia, that in itself was a dream come true. But you didn't know where you were, what you were doing here, and were now expected to fight for reasons you didn't know why. 

And why the hell did he give you a gun!?

You had never shot one in your life, had one fired at you? More times than you could count. But you had never touched one before, let alone fire one. If you had taken the shot at him you probably would have missed. But what could you really do. One of them had your ignition. You couldn't leave without them, and they knew it.

Running around the corner you saw Junkrat firing wildly out behind the building. The mad man began to scream at people around the building. With a snarl you put the pistol on your hip, putting it in between your belt and you before taking a run on all fours back towards him. As you got closer you could hear him. 

"Roadie! Did you see where that last one went! I saw he had the keys!" 

Keys? Keys to what?! Your ride? Or something else of there's? You didn't catch any reply from Roadhog but you heard the screech of tires behind you. Turning you saw a man taking off in a motorcycle. 

"Oi! That's ours, ya bloody cunt!" Junkrat screamed at the man. 

Taking action on cue you clawed at the ground, taking a leaping run on all fours towards the bike. He hadn't picked up too much speed after slowing down around a corner. You heard Junkrat's yelling softly in the distance as you bounded after the man. The roads were narrow, making it hard for the man to drive. People screamed and tried to get out of the middle of the road. 

Looking around quickly as you ran you saw a perfect opportunity. Around a small bend was a chimney that stood on top of one of the taller buildings, turning fast you leapt onto it. Your toes and fingers digging into the small separation between the bricks. You began to climb up the chimney, in no time you were on top of the building. Following the sound of the motor cycle you began to leap from rooftop to rooftop. 

Out of the corner of your eye you could see the bike, starting to speed up down a small road. Quickly looking around again you found a telephone pole, the wires leading to another pole right above where the man would drive under. Wasting not one second you took hold of the end of the rope around your neck, running and leaping up you threw the end of the rope around the wire. Your hand clutched tight to the end of the rope, your body began to glide down the wire much like a zip line. You gagged a bit, the other end keeping you up around your throat. 

Not having a moment to regain yourself you watched down the road, letting go and soaring down towards the earth. It seemed like you would just hit the ground but the bike flashed into view right before you hit the ground. Your feet colliding with the mans face. Your body landed on his, pushing him to the side a lot as you attempted to regain control of the bike. It began to swerve horribly after your attack. The bike nearly toppled over to the side, if it had not been for the large side car it probably would have. The unconscious man almost falling off the bike, giving him a needed nudge you finished the job. The man tumbled on the road, leaving him in the dust you laughed loudly at your success.

What a wonderful job.

Tightening your hands on the handle bars you slammed the breaks and turned the front wheel, spinning the bike around with a loud screech. You then began to retrace your steps back to the burning building where the boys were. It was a bit harder to drive the bike, it dwarfing your small form. It was obviously the fat mans bike, though you couldn't deny it was a sweet ride. The hum of the engine almost as thrilling as your own device. 

Taking a sharp turn you found yourself coming face to face with the two. They seemed to be arguing in the middle of a ring of corpses and dismantled human remains. Whatever they were talking about quickly ended when they noticed you riding up on the bike, a stern glare on your face. 

"Holy fuck! You managed to catch the cunt? See Hoggie! I told you she was useful!" Junkrat said excitedly, giving a giddy grin to you. "Good job mate!"

You give a nod before looking to Roadhog, when he didn't give any response you pulled the keys out of the bike, killing the engine as you threw them to him. Without needing him to tell you, you hopped off the seat of the bike. Looking up at it now, the bike was a LOT bigger than you first expected. The bike towered over you just as much at the fat man did by himself. Glaring at him, he walked over to you, his huge gut almost knocking you over as he looked down at you. 

Without a word, in one arm he leaned down and scooped you up, tossing you over the seat of the bike and into the seat of the side car and motioned for Junkrat to sit next to you. You snarled, scooting over as much as you could as the lanky junker sat down next to you. 

Roadhog sat himself down, you could hear the bike creak and the feel the bike lower when he did. The bike roared back to life, revving ht engine a bit before you lurched forward. You began to take the roads you had taken to catch the man. You wondered if these were the roads out of town.

"I can tell things are going to be a lot easier with you around. Man I wish you could talk! I wanna know how you got that guy! Did you spider monkey yourself up a wall mate? Like you did back at the scrap heaps?" The Junker questioned you excitedly.

Confused at first you didn't know how to respond. After a moment you nodded. Seeing the building with the chimney on it you pointed to it. Junkrat followed your finger to where you pointed. 

"You climbed up the chimney? Then what did ya do?"

It was hard to think of how to tell him. Hog continued to drive down the same roads, so it may be easy to point to where went. As you came across the telephone pole, you pulled up the rope around your neck and pointed to the middle of it, there was a small blackish burn on it. You then pointed up to the wire. Junkrat took a moment to put two and two together. His eyes lit up widely when he finally understood.

"You done zipped ya way down! That's amazing mate!" His maniacal laugh filled the air as you all sped away from the town. 

It was quiet for a bit, no one spoke, even Junkrat. He had taken out a few grenades and began to doodle on them with a marker. You were left to wonder why they came here. Obviously it was to retrieve their bike. But why were those men trying to steal there bike at all. The fact you had to save there ride was a puzzling one. A pit fell into your stomach when you noticed you were leaving town. Your tank was left in the harbor. What if someone stole it? What if it rusted more than it already was!? That was not high quality metal on that baby!

You gave a growl and tugged on Junkrat's shirt. He looked down to you with a raised fluffy brow.

"Oi what is it? Charlie fall in the well mate?" He asked with a snicker.

The reference flying over your head you pulled his sleeve to get his attention again. Giving a whine you pointed back into the direction of the harbor. 

"What? Your tank boat thing? We don't need it anymore mate. Too clunky and big. It's a fine piece I'll tell ya. but too slow for what we need." 

It felt like your heart fell out of your chest. They were just going to leave it like that. That was your life's work, just thrown away. Years of scavenging in pure radiation for nothing. The ignition they took form you spend 6 months of searching to find. All of it... was gone. You raised your head and watched the world pass by you. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Your old life was over, the one where your dream was to leave, to make it on your own in a whole new world unknown to you. That life was dead. 

Today marked the first day of your new life. A life of you, and these two men. No home, no freedom. Your biggest dream had suddenly became your worst nightmare. All you wanted growing up was to create and be free, now you had nothing to create and were just a prisoner. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

"Were trying to get to Europe right Hoggie?" Junkrat asked. "right, I was thinking we stop by London. Heard those crown jewels look pretty nice. Get a pretty penny for 'em."

It had been a few hours of driving, your new trio finally taking a break at a gas station in the middle of no where. You had been tied down, sitting in the car seat. The men had killed the owner of the quick mart, pocketing what little cash there was. You were ordered to practice shooting by targeting the security cameras. You missed nearly every shot. The loud bang of the piston exciting, but the kickback was what really threw you off. 

Your malnutrition arms couldn't really hold it steady enough to get a proper shot. You managed to shoot one of the cameras, but that was the only one out of the possible twenty. Roadhog took it upon himself to get there rest of them. Junkrat came back out with a backpack.

You groaned when you realized that your backpack wasn't with you. They really did take everything from you. If you weren't so pissed off you would probably cry. 

Junkrat threw the bag at you, hitting you hard. You snapped your head with a glare towards him. He merely laughed and hobbled back into the gas station. You hugged and looked down at the backpack, curiously you unzipped it and looked inside. 

Within the bag was a lot of random stuff, some of it making you grin ear to ear. Inside was a various amount of brand new tools. All shiny and brand new. There was also an assortment of food and drinks, along with some medical things. Things like bandages, a first aid kit, and other things. It was really just filled to the brim with random shit that Junkrat probably thought you would like. Not that you were complaining. This almost made up for them taking everything away form you...

Haha! Not even close. Nothing could make up for them taking away your baby. your backpack? Maybe. But never your tank. 

You began to rummage around within the bag, pulling out a bag of chips hungrily. Ripping open the thin packaging you scarfed down the salty cooked potato crisps. After downing not one, not two, but three bags you pulled out a large bottle. Untwisting the cap with a hiss you put it to your lips and began to chug. The contents of the drink, was bubbly and burned going down. But at this point you forgot to give a fuck. 

After a few minutes the bottle was empty, you tossed it back. The empty bottle following the rest of the garbage you created, falling onto the ground with the rest of it. You sat back and looked through the stuff in your new backpack again, taking a moment to look over the backpack. It was large, seemingly a military grade pack but cheaply made. Probably just a knock off of what the actual thing looked like. It did look useful though. 

It was forever before both junkers came out of the wrecked building. Junkrat was fiddling with an hand held bomb ignition. 

"Alright, I think that's good enough for this stop!"

Roadhog nodded to his counterpart, strapping two large gas cans to the back of the motorcycle. You squished yourself to the side again when Junkrat sat himself next to you, this time putting you in between him and Roadhog. Roadhog's leg brushing against your arm as he sat down. He looked down at you, again you couldn't tell what he was thinking through the mask. He looked down at you for a moment before grunting and starting up the bike again. 

"Let's get going, were gonna need to hop a fairy to get to get to Singapore. From there I was thinking we go up to... where was it.... Thailand. Then after that just head up and go through China." 

In agreement Roadhog nodded. You watched as the world began to pass by you once again. Everything seemed calm, the hum of the engine keeping steady as you went along the dirt road. 

BOOM!

You spun around in your seat to see the gas station going up in a ball of heat. You could feel the heat on your face, you hadn't even noticed you were laughing along with Junkrat. Turning back into your seat you grinned heavily to yourself, snapping yourself out of it and returning to a glare. You were suppose to be mad, and you still were. You weren't going to let all this go so easily. They were going to pay everything back, even if it killed you or them. 

But you had to admit, you could understand his love for explosions a bit more now.


	5. Rubba Dub Dub Banks and Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your adventure with Junkrat and Roadhog continue. Catching a ride on a ferry you now find yourself in Singapore, Malaysia.

It had been nearly a week since you had left on this journey. It seemed like so long ago, your home in Australia so far away. It was very strange, after a few days of driving and taking down a few more gas stations you found yourself on the side of the road. The boys talking off of the motorcycle, having had tied you to it. They were too far away for you to catch what they were saying, but you could tell they were planning something. A few more minutes passes before the two began to walk back towards you.

"Alright Scrappy, I got some good news for you I do! We're almost to the big city, just a mile or two out. Me and hog here just have one thing to do before we head back out." Junkrat talked on, did he ever shut up? 

Wait.

Where had the fat man gone?

Before you could react, turning slightly before a large hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you up. You snarled and glared at him questionably. You knew by now that they wouldn't hurt you if you didn't show any sign of wanting them dead. There was still an air of distrust between mostly you and Roadhog though. Neither of you sleeping much. Who could blame either of you when both of you had been planning to off the other. 

You watched as Roadhog walked slowly off in one direction, Junkrat following close behind. "Don't worry mate, just something small. Nothing to get worked up about."

You looked around to see where the two could possibly be taking you. Then you saw it, shimmering in the distance was a small lake, like a large pond. What were they planning. Why were they stealing you off to some hole in the ground with water. 

"I'm not going on a bank heist with two disgusting idiots." Roadhog grumbled above you.

Wait. Where they going to make you wash? Why!? The dirt blocked your scent! Other crazy junkers could smell you out-... you weren't in Junkertown anymore. You weren't in Australia anymore. So... the dirt probably wasn't needed anymore. But still! This was your filth! At this point you were only positive that they just wanted to take away everything that made you you. Sure they gave you a backpack, but it wasn't YOUR backpack. That backpack was 12 years old. You sewn it so many times, it had been through so many things with you. And they just... left it. 

You thrashed and kicked at the fat mans arm, not fazing him in the slightest. He snorted under the mask, not hesitating to walk into the water fully clothed. You shrieked when dunked you under the water. Your screams were muffled into bubbles that floated to the surface in silence. You pushed hard onto his hand and kicked your legs hard. In one fluid movement he yanked you to the surface again. Gasping for air you desperately moved your wet hair out of your face. You coughed up some water, trying to collect yourself only to be submerged again. This time you did your best to hold your breath, your small hands still pushing hard on his one large one. Your chest heaved, needing air you began to breath in water. Only to sputter it out when he pulled you out of the water again. 

Your eyes were fogged with water and blocked by your hair. A rough wet cloth was suddenly pushed against your face, scrubbing off the years of caked on filth and grime. The cloth moved over your face roughly before working on the visible parts of your body, like your arms and lower legs. Once the cloth was gone you sneered, your body felt like you had just been molested by sandpaper and ice water. Just like that it was over, Roadhog still held your tight around your waist and middle as he wadded his way out of the lake. 

"Already smell better." The large man commented. 

With a growl you extended a hand out to point out that Junkrat was still filthy. Roadhog simply grunted and kept walking. Junkrat gave a snicker."My body guard ain't got no say in my hygiene ya stupid cunt. Plus I'ma grown man. I ain't no fucking ankle biter like yourself."

You snapped at him with a growl. holding up a two fingers then three. Twenty-three. You were twenty-three fucking years old.

"What?! Ya look half that." Junkrat giggled."Could've fooled me, Mouse. Aye Hog, you know she was about my age?"

Roadhog just answered with a nod. How was he able to tell but Junkrat couldn't was beyond you. Guess that was just the intelligence difference between them. Your body was still dripping wet when he sat you down in the side car of the motorcycle, Roadhog rummaged through his own things on the side of bike, taking a moment before throwing a towel at you. You desperately wrap it around yourself, the large cloth covering most of your body. You took care to make sure it was wrapped nicely around your head.

Junkrat plops his ass down next to you in the side car, the fat man starting the motorcycle. Within moments you were off again. The wind helping dry you off as Roadhog sped down the road. The further you guys got the more paved the road got. You watched a city came into view. But it was nothing like the cities you had ever seen. Building rose high into the sky, towering into the skies. Maybe you were over exaggerating but they were still the tallest buildings, probably the tallest one you sat was 40 stories tall! You were mesmerized. You didn't even notice you were slowing down until Roadhog pulled you guys in between two of the taller buildings. 

"Alright." Junkrat's shrill voice broke your interest in the city. "This is the first of the few banks were gonna get before we dash out of the city. Hoggie's got a safe-house for us 30 miles out of the city limits. Most people speak Mandarin so ya won't understand a bit of what there saying."

He explained and you watched him rummage through his things in the bottom of the sidecar. "Don't bother being quiet. Anyone gives ya trouble, don't hesitate to off 'em. Take wallets, watches... well anything that looks like it'll be worth anything. I'll work on getting into the vault. You and Hoggie will be in control of the lobby." 

Taking in the information you nodded, looking to Roadhog to see if there was anything else needed to be known. You saw him shining his hook, noting your gaze he grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Ya got the gun still?"

You give a quick nod and pull it out of your belt.

"It loaded?"

You blink, pulling the clip out and counted before motioning your hand out flat and tilting it side to side. Halfway full.

Hog slings the hook back at his hip before pulling another clip out from his things and tossing it to you. "Try not to waste it on civilians. Cops are what were gonna need to worry about. Don't hesitate to take anyone out who causes trouble though."

And as quick as he spoke, he was quiet again. Handing you a duffel bag. You took a small flip knife out of the backpack they gave you and put it at your hip, before stuffing the backpack down with Junkrat's stuff at the bottom of the side car. You watched at Junkrat came back around the side of the bank, you hadn't noticed he left but there he was now. He held another detonator, a devious smirk plastered across his grimy face. 

"All ready to make our grand entrance lads." He giggled, rubbing his thumb softly against the button. "We all ready?"

Hog gave a snort to answer his small partner. You simply nodded, your eyes now curiously fixed on your gun. You wondered if there was a way to make the kick less. The two were talking as you studied your weapon more, the only thing that pulled you out of your fixation was a loud explosions, distant screams coming right after the loud intrusion. Followed by the maniacal laughter of the Rat. Looking up you watched Hog near the corner, Junkrat already making his way around. Roadhog grunted and tugged on the rope that still hung around your neck. You snarl softly, scrunching your nose in irritation as you sprint over. 

Rounding the corner you see the brick wall of the bank was given a new entrance. A decently sized hole in the wall, singed brick still smoking when hog led you through it. Inside was a small room, a waiting area near a teller desk. You had banks back in Junkertown but nothing this glamorous. The people inside were either already laying down or dropping down to do so. A few were crying while others trembled in there spots. The sight gave you chills in the best way, a smile creeping onto your face.

You turned to see what Hog would tell you to do, only to see him tying your rope onto one of the belt loops of his pants. You narrowed your eyes in a hatred glare and bared your teeth in irritation. The mask looked your way, you could feel the returned glare. Mutual hatred. 

Once he had a free hand, your leash now tightly tied to him, he gave a low laugh. You had never heard him laugh. It was bone chilling, a deep throaty laugh that only a fat man could give. But it had a harsh edge to it, like you could see the bloody history of this mans life just from that deathly chuckle. His thick fingers wrapped around his hook, the chains clanking softly. 

You didn't even see what happened to trigger him, but his hook went out. Hooking around one of the people on the ground and pulling them in. It was a man, he looked middle aged at most. He had on a nice suit, his hair cut neatly. You had never seen anyone outside of Australia, the slanted Asian eyes captivating you for a moment. The man began to speak fast, in a language that Junkrat already said you wouldn't understand...but you did. It sounded like gibberish but you understood every word. Your eyes widen a bit as you tilt your head. The man was begging to be let go. He had two kids with no mother at home. He began to cry. 

Being mostly disconnected from feeling of others for most of your life this caught you by surprise. Not only understanding what he was saying but the thought of kids and a family. The tears. You felt something you had never felt before. You didn't like it. You wanted it to stop. You didn't want to feel this heavy horrible feeling in your chest anymore. 

You were more thankful than anything in your life when the fat man pointed his crudely made gun at the mans chest, in a split moment the feelings were gone just like the man. The large mans gun leaving a crater in the guys chest, bits of him flying back onto the other captives. Blood quickly dripped and pooled under Roadhog's feet. Carelessly he dropped the corpse to the ground into the bloody mess. You looked to the body, it drooped internal organs across the floor. The man was still alive though, barley though. His eyes were glossed over, tears stained his face.

'tell my family... I'm...sor-" His words were cut off abruptly by a bullet to his head. You had had enough of these feelings. You didn't want this man clouding your mind anymore. You had pulled out your gun quicker than you ever had, aiming better than you ever did and shot him directly in between the eyes. You felt your chest lighter the minute the mans eyes rolled back into his head. 

You scrunch up your nose in distaste but find yourself smiling in pleasure, the thrill of the kill. It had been long since you felt the rush. It was like injecting caffeine into your blood, watching the color drain from someones skin. Knowing that you had done that. You didn't get the chance a lot back in the outback. Everyone was usually bigger than you, but that had only made it better whenever you got to get a kill. People in Junkertown were different than the radiated background. Before you left you had grown up there. People helping you up from being left alone. They taught you how to kill, and boy were taught well. 

Your eyes narrowed, the crazed smile still playing on your lips, giving out a small chuckled of delight. The hostages looked up to you and hog, cowering when you looked around. Meeting every gaze individually, watching ever pathetic worm writhe in fear under your watching eye. Roadhog had said to save your bullets. He said nothing about your knife. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was nearly 30 minutes when everyone in the lobby was slaughtered by you and Roadhog. Hoggie didn't seem to worry about conserving his ammo. What he shot out he would scoop right back up and put it back into his sash. It was disgusting but admirable. Not wasting anything blood covered bit of scrap. But between the two of you it didn't take long before you cleared everyone out. You were almost sad when everyone was dead. 

After everyone was dead you did what Junkrat instructed. Going through the bloody piles of lifeless flesh and pulling off any valuables and other things. You found watches, jewelry, wallets and even loose cash. Though most of it was littered with bloody remnants of the ones who use to own them, there was nothing a little water couldn't wash off. 

Now you and the fat man waited then, nothing left to do while you waited for either the cops to arrive or Junkrat to blow open the vault. You had seated yourself on the ground, away from the bloody mess. Even though you enjoyed the sight it was better from a far. There you sat admiring your handiwork when your face was assaulted with a small cloth thrown at you, a dishrag. You took it off, and glared at the assailant.

"Clean off the blood, unless you want another bath when we get to the safe house." He huffed and sat back, using a similar cloth to clean his hook. Though it looked like he was just smearing the blood over it. 

Turning away you move your mouth in a mimicking movement to his words and mumble, the best you could do to mock him. Angrily you used the cloth to start cleaning yourself. Luckily you hadn't gotten too much blood on you from your manicure, though your cloths would need a good cleaning. Your eyes lit up with an idea, moving carefully over to one of the bodies you looked over their cloths. It was a women a little shorter than you. She had been one of your quick kills, just a quick slice of the neck. The pile of blood she laid in was fairly decent, but it looked like there was less blood on her cloths than yours. It was mostly on the shirt anyway. 

No shame, you began to strip the woman of her clothing. She wore a simple button up shirt and a pair of short jean pants, they stopped right under the knees. Soon she was only wearing undergarments and her blood. You moved quickly, pulling off your shirt and buttoning your new one on. doing the same with the pants. You turned to see Roadhog staring at you, or at least you thought he was. The mask followed you as you went back to your sitting spot near him. 

"You almost look like a person now." The fat man said roughly.

Surprised by the rude comment you give the worst look over to him. Glaring with your brows furrowed on themselves, your hands clenched to fists and your nose scrunched up tightly. You snarl softly to yourself, and throw the rag back at him. Not fazed he simply takes it from where it landed on his arm and stuffs it back into his pack.

You hated how much he treated you like an animal, just because you walked on all fours. Considerably, you were the only one you had met who walked on all fours and couldn't speak. You remembered you did a little when you were younger. But once you left Junkertown you had no one TO talk to, so you just didn't. You remember going months without speaking, maybe even years. It didn't take long before you almost forgot how to speak. Until you met these two... you haven't tried. Using a hand you rub your neck a little bit, making a gargling sound deep in your throat. Trying hard to form a word, but it hurt. Like trying to flex a pulled muscle. 

You stopped as soon as you started, a loud explosion causing the opposite half of the bank to crumble. You heard Junkrat screaming wildly from the back of the bank. Roadhog, for such a huge guy, moved quickly. He hopped up and made his way back to the vault, forcing up and running after him on all fours just to keep up. As you rounded the few sharp corners you saw the vault door, fallen back into the vault room. 

"Aye, lets get most of this out while we have the time." Junkrat giggled, turning to you both with a grin.

With what room you had in your duffel bag you went to some of the still freshly wrapped cubes of cash, stuffing them into your bag. The three of you got your fill of cash, enough cash to fill all three of your bags. Your que came then, the sound of sirens slowly coming closer. Junkrat lead the way back down the halls to the hole in the wall. The room was filled with cops by this point. Some behind shields, others holding large riffles pointed at you and the boys. You heard he clank of chains behind you.

"Time for some mayhem." Junkrat laughed loudly. You chocked as the rope was suddenly rugged back hard, you fell against the floor behind Roadhog. You heard shots fire and the fat man more so laugh. You view was blocked mostly but you heard explosions and Junkrat going ballistic. You stood to see the hog turned back, the mask turned down to look at you. 

"Earn your freedom." You heard his deep voice mumble above the gunfire. Your eyes watching as he used his hook to cut part of the rope off, letting you loose from the knot around his pants. Your teeth glimmered the tinted yellow shade as your lips spreed into a smile. Not hesitating you took off, on all fours towards the cops. Junkrat had most of them distracted, using more motivation you charged around the side of the wall of shields. Using every muscle of your lower body you jump up and bound yourself off the nearest wall tackling one of the heavily armed guards to the ground. Knife quickly in hand you use the new blade to slice open the masked cops throat. Blood spurted from the open wound like a fountain for a few seconds, covering you and your new cloths in blood. 

It did little to faze you, one cop down, the rest to go.


	6. Which is a dream, a memory, or reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still alive! I really wanted to update this, because it's been so long. I'm so sorry! I just needed to start getting my life together. Senior year of high school and this is the first time I have straight A's! woohoo!!! Tell me if you guys want more of this or want me to work on another one. At this time I can only work on one at a time but I can switch it up as much as you like! Thank you all for your kind words! I'm so happy people like this story!

By the time you had cleared out enough officers to make your way through to your escape hole in the wall, you were once again drenched in blood, your new cloths already ruined within a matter of just a few minutes. You finished off a cop you had tackled to the ground before you heard a loud whistle among the gun shots, looking up you see Junkrat waving you over as he and Hog made their way out of the bank. 

You propel yourself forward, pushing off of the cops corpse and bound over to the hole in the wall. You follow behind the two men and round the corner back to the bike. Quickly you and the Rat squeeze yourselves into the side car while Roadhog sat himself on the main bike. The bike roared to life only to lurch forwards almost as soon as the engine started.

You swore you could feel your heart hammering against your rib cage. You watched the world around you practically dispensary... almost literally. Everything dimmed, you turn to Junkrat beside you confused and suddenly light headed. You saw his mouth move but no words came out, instead your head was filled with a loud high pitched ringing. Before you knew it, the world around you vanished into quiet blackness. 

_________________________________________

You gasp and sit up, looking around everything is fuzzy. Like a person not having their glasses, everything is off, just barley out of focus. Looking at your own hands you know it's not your eyes because your hands look fine. Your filled with a nauseous feeling. You don't know where your at, there are tables around you with people sitting behind them. Someone is in the front of the room writing something on a clear plastic sheet on the wall. Everything is so out of focus you couldn't recall who these people where or what was written on the wall. 

You try to move but your body is heavy, like you had weights on around your wrists and legs. A sharp pain in your head causes you to cry out in pain. You throw yourself back in your chair, your head hitting the floor.

_______________________________

Your eyes fly open as you flail to get yourself composed. 

"Holy fuck! Calm down!" You hear Junkrat's voice scream along with an upset tapping of his peg leg.

Your eyes focus onto the clear world. Your breath was frantic, your head with one of the worst headaches you had ever had. Your hand clutched numbly at your chest, above your frantic beating heart. You tried to make sense of the place around you. A dark room with two beds. It looked very worn down. The duffel bags you guys filled today sat near the end of the wall, next to the old TV and dresser. There was back window that had been boarded up with rotting planks of wood. There were two doors off to your left, one looked like an exit door while the other-

The other opened to have Hog walk out, the sound of the flushing toilet behind him. You were laying on one of the two bed, the one further from the door hog just came from. Junk Rat stood at the end of your bed, eyes wide as he stared at you bewildered. 

"You're finally up, about damn time!" He said crossing his arm, peg leg tapping impatiently waiting for your response.

Unfortunately you had none, merely being confused on what the hell happened. You remember the end of some very strange dream. Your ears rang with an unpleasant high pitched sound. Each breath you took was shaky and unwilling to be let go from your lungs.

"You've been out for a while now Mousey. Almost had me worried." Junk remarked, shaking his head when you said nothing to respond. "Ya passed out in Hoggie's ride, we decided to come straight to the safe house instead of hitting the other banks. We were right pissed we were, until we got here and saw ya leg."

On que you looked down to your legs, throwing the blanket off them. Your left leg was wrapped up around your upper thigh, dried blood caked the bandages. You dont even remember being shot, when had you taken damage in the fight?

"Roady thinks you were so hyped up on adrenaline that you didn't even feel tha' bullet go clean through ya leg!" The Aussie laughed, amused by the thought of someone being oblivious to their own pain.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, taking this moment you stole another look at your leg. It stung ever so slightly, but not the pain you would necessarily expect from a gun shot wound. You'd been shot at before, it had only grazed you then, but you remember it hurt a lot. This was just a numbing pain, something that you could grit your teeth through. It was almost disappointing to not have it hurt worst.

You sighed and rested back, closing your eyes. You had no idea how long you had been asleep but you were still exhausted. You gasp in shock as a greasy paper bag was thrown at your chest. Tired eyes open to look at the bag with an odd logo on it. Upon open there was food wrapped up in paper, and a small box of yellow thin crunches. The smell made you curiously stick your head in and sniff about.

"I jumped a bloke out front with food. We ate early, but I thought we should at least feed our pet." Junkrat laughed with a yellow toothed grin."Not sure what's in there though."

On hearing that the contents of the bag was food you greasily began to scarf down the grease covered meal. Most of it you could tell was fatty, oily, and salty. But you loved it. It tasted much better than the old jerky and other old foods the Junker landscape could offer. This was far better than roasted dingo. Within a few minutes you had finished the food that was in the bag, that being a few burgers, a couple boxes of fries. 

You never thought you would be able to eat that much food. You sighed as you tossed the bag aside and curled up within the blanket, looking away when you noticed the fat man staring at you from across the room. 

"Speak." You heard the deep voice command from across the room. 

Your eye twitches in irritation, now he was commanding you. Stubbornly you kept your head down an curled up in your arms. Growling softly under your breath.

"Speak." He said again, this time with the sound of heavy footfalls to follow. 

"Weren't you the one who said she can't? Why ya trying now, you know she's too stupid." Junk said as hog pushed him aside, a fat hand slamming on the old bed beside you. 

"Speak." His voice came with a mumble next to your face.

Slowly you raised your head to return his hatful glare. Teeth bared you gave a snarl.

"Words."

Another growl came as you tried to rear back, his other hand roughly grabbing you and hoisting you up. "Speak."

You stayed quiet, his sausage fingers holding you up by the back of your shirt. "I know you can. Now speak." His hook came into view from his other hand, pushing hard against your throat as you gave out a dry croak. 

The hook turned so the sharp blade and pointed nails grazed roughly at your skin. A 'gentle' shove pushed the nails past enough skin to make you start to bleed. your hands fumbled against his massive fingers, trying to push him off you. Angry and fearing the well being of your neck you tried to say something, anything to get this fat pig away from you. 

Opening your mouth, you found it hard to make your tongue move in a right way to help your throat form a word. You ended up just gurgling sound around in your mouth before squawking them out like a sick bird for him to hear. The sounds were far from anything English. You felt the nails press harder into your neck, threatening to stab through entirely into your throat. It hurt to breath. You kicked against him, your legs trying to push you off him as you continued to try and squawk out words that you forgot how to say. 

Suddenly you were a coughing fit when he dropped you back onto the bed. You gagged hard, threatening to throw up as you held your neck in both hands.

"Pathetic." emotionless black glass stared down at you, leaving a wheezing breath behind as he moved to lay on the other bed. 

You locked eyes with the scrawny man that seemed dumbfounded, for once quiet. "Well..." He said with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Glad you two are getting along.." 

His attempt to joke was met with two scowls. He chuckled lightly before walking to your bed."Scoot over mate, we're gonna be sharing bunks for a while."

You gave him a sneer, scooting yourself over with minimal movement from your injured leg. 

"Don't give me that, unless ya want to share with Hog." A smirk covered cracked lips. 

You stole a glance behind Rat to look at the fat man, even though his mask was facing a different direction, you could feel his eyes behind the mask. Taking a corner of the blanket you flipped yourself onto your side facing away from them both.

The lights were turn off without a word, minutes passed before you could hear snoring from them both. You'd slept through far worst before, but you did find the gurgled throaty sounds from the larger junker more annoying. With a sigh you curled up more on yourself, your fingers rubbing your sore neck, small puncture where the spines of the hook had pierced through.

After closing your eyes you couldn't bring yourself to fall asleep. A shook feeling still about you from your previous dream. It felt to real to be a dream though. Unable to go back to sleep despite how tire you were, you decided to look around the room. Going quietly, your bare feet silently walking on the carpeted floor. Your eyes watching the larger junker when you walked across the small room. Lord only knows what he would assume if he woke to hatch you snooping about.

You made it to the two doors and it dawned on you. You could leave. You could escape this torture right now!

Your small hand bolted to the nob, only to stop on contact. A heavy feeling came to your chest that you don't remember ever feeling before. With hitched breath, your hand moved to the bathroom door knob and pushed it open.  
What was wrong with you?

Walking in you turned on the light, squinting as your eyes took their time to adjust to the dimly lit light above. When you saw clearly, you became vividly aware of your own reflection in the grime covered mirror. The image of you contorting in the mirror, blurry and moving, causing your head to throb. You moved to grab your head, ending up clawing at your hair. You snarl in pain as you try to calm down, but the throbbing in your head only gets more painful, feeling like your brain was ready to burst through your skull.

Everything seems slow, you watch helplessly as the world around you turns sideways, you can tell your falling but you can do nothing to catch yourself. A empty breath escaped your lips while you tried to rip yourself from this confusing place you were trapped within. Everything came crashing to a halt as a familiar large hand took hold of you around your waist mid fall. Barley holding your head up enough to see you were mere inches from hitting your head against the sink. 

The light flicked off, still unable to move you watch while hog slings your limp but conscious form over his shoulder and moves back to his bed. The bed crying out in protest as springs compress past their limits to support his massive weight. With a rough snort from the man, he tucks you close to his side and slings and arm around you tightly. Your mind was too broken to comprehend anything he had done.

He caught you mid fall. He took you to HIS bed, and had you clung to his side. He was back to sleep in no time but you were left awake. Thinking about why he had you here. He hated you, but tolerated you. He just helped you, and had you so close. It is because he knew what was currently wrong with you? Or was it simply him keeping you held down so you couldn't leave or walk about to make more noise. 

Even though you didn't want to sleep. Brain throbbing its way out of your skull and body aching, you fell asleep. Despite everything you fell asleep. A deep sleep, with no dreams, no confusing blurry dreams. The first peaceful thing since you were dragged away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you all for the support so far! If you guys wanna play Overwatch with me or talk to me I have a discord server. It's pretty dead right now, but it's alright. I'll put linkgs bellow to where you guys can reach me pretty much 24/7. Thank you everyone! I love you all!
> 
> Discord : https://discord.gg/HerMhB2
> 
> DeviantART : http://babypandu.deviantart.com/


End file.
